One Halloween Day!
by Allie Goode
Summary: Cam and the gang go to Roseville High for a Halloween Party. What happens? Who do they encounter? Has originally been changed from a one-shot to a three-Shot! Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehe. I do SO much better when I write one-shots. I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other story – "Gallagher Girls Book 5!" SO SORRY. Please forgive me. So anyways, this is also a one shot (just like the other story I wrote – "Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl."). The Circle of Cavan does not exist in this story. ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer: OKAY. THIS IS FANFICTION. I REPEAT - _FAN_fiction. Ring a bell? Okay, well Ally Carter owns the characters. And what do I own? Zach. Jk I wish I could own something THAT sexy;) Just the plot.**

It was Halloween. A night where everyone celebrates by wearing costumes and getting candy. An opportunity for a spy.

"OMG. Girl. Look! I want this costume so bad!" Bex screamed. I got up off the bed I was laying on and walked over to Macey, Liz, and Bex looking up 'hot costumes' on Ebay.

"Pfft. That's what my costume was in 2nd grade," Macey rolled her eyes.

Bex glared at her. "Macey, not all of us were born rich." Macey pretended she didn't hear anything and turned her attention back to the laptop.

"Look! There's an 'Mrs. Albert Einstein' one for me!" Liz giggled, glad she had finally something to wear.

I watched as each of them ordered their costumes.

Macey poked me. "I'm picking your costume for you, Cammie." I glared at her and put my hands in my ears.

"No. I'm perfectly capable of getting my own."

"Uhm, then pick one."

I skimmed through all the costumes that were available.

My eyes widened in horror. "Macey, what strip club is selling all these costumes?"

"Relax, it's not gonna kill you." She shrugged it off.

A light pink princess costume caught my eye. Well, that is if it was actually a costume since it barely had any material. "Hm, what about that?"

"This one?" Liz pointed to the one I saw. I nodded.

"That's bloody gorgeous, Cam! Get it!" Bex beamed. I sighed and stared at the screen.

"Okay, and I'll order the express shipping. That means all the costumes should be here in about…2 hours!" Liz calculated. Then, everything was quiet.

"I think we should began with makeup," Macey started.

"And Cam goes first," Bex added, tugging on the sleeve of my tank top. There was no use fighting them, I've had to learn that the hard way. I walked to the corner of the room that was literally like a salon, with all the hair products and makeup sitting on a glittery mirror table.

I looked over my shoulder to see Liz taking initiative of her own face.

"Liz?" I was shocked.

She looked up from the mirror on her blush box. "Yeah Cam?"

"You – make up – no one forced anything?" I stuttered.

She shrugged. "You know how Bex is. So I cooperated. It's better than my butt being kicked later."

I focused and looked back at my body length mirror.

"And the finishing touch!" Macey voiced aloud. I turned around and both Bex and Macey were smiling at me with their hands on their hips.

"She looks beautiful! Perfect as a princess!" Bex sang, while I blushed. They then realized they had work to do to themselves and hurried to finish their faces.

"Oh gosh, Cam! Didn't Josh invite you to the Roseville Halloween Bash?" Liz realized.

I remembered then. It was when all us girls went to Roseville to buy some clothes for the beginning of the school year in September. I had run into him with my friends with me. He looked flustered, but still asked me if I wanted to go. I responded with a half excited, half uncertain yes. He grinned and told me he would see me there. Which meant he was expecting me. But what the heck? I'll bring my girls with me for extra encouragement. "Oh yeah…"

_-2 HOURS LATER-_

There was a man standing right outside the Gallagher gates, wearing a hat that said "Ebay Delievery Service."

"Mace! Bex! Liz! I'm going to get the costumes, cause he's here!" I yelled, hoping they would here. I sprinted through a couple of secret passageways and got to the gates in time.

"Is this the residence of a Macey McHenry?" He asked, confused.

"Um…Close enough. But yeah, these are the dresses, right?" I replied.

"Yes. That will be $379.99 please."

I grabbed money that I had in my pocket and shoved it to him. He counted the money.

"Ma'am? This is $400…" He gave me a look.

"Oh? Keep the change," I smiled at him.

"Thank you! And have a nice day!" He gave me a wink and then walked away. I opened the box to see four gorgeous dresses. Holding it underneath my arm, I ran back to my dorm.

As soon as the door opened, I had three of my roommates rushing up to me.

"AHH! Okay, okay, take your clothes first!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in surrender as Bex, Macey, and Liz grabbed their clothes as if the world would end in a minute.

"I think I've fallen in love!"

"Hehe, I can't wait to get in it!"

"It even comes with a fake wig!"

The three of them squealed in content. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the last one laying at the bottom of the box.

I gasped. "Can we put these on?" Macey nodded and pushed me to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slipped in, one foot at a time.

"You need help zipping up the back?" Bex asked.

"Yeah."

She helped me and I looked at myself. I wasn't vain, but I looked absolutely…gorgeous.

_-30 MINUTES LATER-_

We walked to Roseville as proud, cool Gallagher Girls. My mom, the headmistress had allowed all the Gallagher Girls to go have fun in town. There were so many people wearing costumes, so Bex, Macey and Liz forced me to walk with them. I assumed it was because I was a pavement artist, and could blend in even better than a normal day.

"Cammie!" Josh yelled. He saw through me, _again._ I gave a slight smile but kept walking towards Roseville High School._ I have an almost-boyfriend, Zach. Now is not the time to flirt with the ex_, I chanted to myself over and over again, as to not lose it.

"Thinking of Zach, Cam?" Bex pulled me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yes," I admitted glumly. "I haven't heard of him since the 'Have fun in London' note."

Just then, Josh grabbed my shoulder and I resisted the urge to flip him onto his back. He looked exhausted from running but took a deep breath and stopped panting.

"Cam. I thought that was you. Why didn't you turn around?" He interrogated.

"Well…I don't know," But truth is I _did_ know. As if I would tell Josh though.

"Whatever, forget I asked. So you're coming to the party right?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I hope you don't mind but I brought my friends with me," I gestured a hand towards them, seeing that they were laughing and talking to each other. As a spy, I knew they were still listening into every word Josh and I exchanged.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, sure. No, I don't mind. I just hope you come as well…" he trailed off.

"Okay."

"Great! I guess I'll…see you there?" he asked.

"Yep," I simply said. He walked fast, the way we were going, towards Roseville High School.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked the girls, who stopped talking immediately after he left.

"We go to Roseville High," They all said in unison.

**A/N: Okay so this might be a two-shot! Lol I'm busy, and tomorrow's my birthday. So I have to get plans and all ready for tomorrow's birthday party with my friends! Thanks for all the support you guys have given me:) I'm tired. and I've been writing this for about 2 Hours. A small break would be great. I PROMISE this will be a two-shot! Keep tabs for the next update!:D**

**~Allie Goode**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My birthday was great! I went to watch "The Green Hornet" with several of my friends:) and had a party! I wanted to make it up to you guys for not updating the other stories in forever, so I'm updating this story today. But unfortunately, this is a two-shot which means…This is the last chapter of this story! But fear not! Look for future one shots and more storiesss:) **

_"We go to Roseville High," They all said in unison._

Eventually, we got to the school. I took a deep breath, and walked in with me in the front and the girls trailing behind me. I moved my feet slowly, trying to seem like I knew what I was doing. I gave a gesture that told Macey to come to me.

"I'm going to go to the punch bowl. You have fun. I'll be here if you need me," I whispered into her ear. Then Macey murmured what I said to Bex and Liz. They both nodded at me and Macey gave me the peace sign, before strolling away into her own direction.

I carefully picked up a plastic cup from the top of the stack on the table and poured a glassful of punch into it. While unhurriedly sipping the punch a little by little, I observed my surroundings. Suddenly, when I turned to my left, Josh was there staring at me.

He walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You know, I hated the way we ended things. I'm not saying we have to get back, but could we at least remain as friends?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'd really like that."

"So…Do you want to dance?"

I smiled and took his hand. It was a slow dance, not something I should have been nervous about. But after all, we were just friends, right? As we spun, I saw a boy standing near Macey, Bex, and Liz. Wanting to hear what they were saying, I inconspicuously danced towards them, not letting them see I was there.

"But where is she?" he asked.

Macey just smiled. "Oh, Zachy boy. Your Juliet awaits."

She pointed towards me. _Darn_, I thought_. I didn't know I was _that_ noticeable_.

He moved his head to look to where Macey was pointing. He had an intense look in his eyes, and I turned away. Remembering Josh, I quickly made something up.

"My friends need me. Sorry."

"It was nice seeing you again," he had a genuine smile and walked away.

As I watched him leave, a voice whispered in my ear. "So is it my turn now, Gallagher girl?"

I didn't answer, but let him hold me and twirl me around. Like I was a real princess. With a real Romeo. **(A/N: For those of you who've never read Romeo&Juliet…Romeo is actually a douche who wanted to get some. But he didn't since girls would reject him, and that's where he "fell in love" with Juliet. Just sayin.)**

"Hi," I finally said.

"Hello to you too, princess."

"Mhmm…" I vaguely mumbled.

He smirked. "What? Am I not your prince charming?"

"Not all princesses had prince charmings, Zach," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well I know an exception to that rule."

"Who, me?"

"You're right. But I was actually thinking of Fiona from Shrek. And Snow White. And Cinderella – "

I put a finger to his lips and cut him off. "I get it."

He just smirked again, knowing that I didn't remember any princesses who didn't have princes.

"So what are you supposed to be?" I asked, eyeing his so-called costume.

"What do you want me to be?" the typical, cryptic Zach asked me.

"Hmm…." I pretended to ponder the thought. "I want you to be…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be _mine_," I whispered.

"Always have been, and always will be," he said, caressing my cheeks with both of his hands.

He kissed me, short and sweet. "I really like you, Gallagher girl."

"I uh…really like you too, Zach-eroni."

"Jeez Cam, always killing the moment."

I whacked his arm playfully. "I know you still love me."

"How do you know?"

I did what he always did, pointed to myself and said, "_Spy_."

"And you couldn't have been any more right," Zach said, hugging me tightly.

I danced with him, really feeling like I was a princess. And he was my prince. As the night was ending, Zach took me by the hand and dragged me to a bench, facing the full moon.

"You know, I've always dreamed of doing something like this. The girl I love, sitting with me in a quiet place with the moon shining over us," he sighed.

"The girl you _love_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" he shrugged. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh," I voiced, wide eyed.

"And I thought you would've felt the same way?" he questioned.

I didn't say anything, so he assumed I didn't. He got up to leave and go inside. I still sat there on the bench though, not moving. Then, I felt a vibration in the purse I had sitting beside me. Finding a new text from Macey, I slid up my phone to read it. (A/N: Bold is Macey. Italics is Cammie.)

**Cam. Wut did u do 2 Zach?**

_Wait, Wut? Why?_

**Uhm, he dancing w/ another gurl?**

_WUT? Tell him to txt meh!_

**K. I did. So wut hppnd?**

_He said he luved me, but I was takin my time so Z wlkd away._

**That is so petty. Well I think he's txtin u. TTYL.**

And that was the end of my conversation with Macey. Soon after, I got a text from Zach. **(A/N: Underlined is Zach. Italics is Cammie.)**

Hey. What's up?

_Idk. Where r u?_

In the building…HBU?

_Still outside. So I see ur dancing w/ someone._

And it matters 2 u why?

_That hurts Z. That really hurts._

And then I didn't care anymore. I just put my phone back in my purse and ignored all the messages I had. I didn't bother reading any of them. All I felt was my heart, and a tear sliding down my cheek.

**A/N: Holy Crap you guys. So I've decided to make this into a three-shot now. AHHH. Because I was definitely wanting to leave a cliffhanger. And I guess the story hasn't ended yet. I decided I'm going to make it a three shot right after writing that last sentence. Tell me in a review what your favorite part was! K BYE:)**

**~Allie Goode**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't forget – I never have predrafted any of my stories. I write from the top of my head and usually finish each chapter in a day. So no flames for this being suckish, okay? And I might have made a couple of mistakes, by accident. It's been weeks since I wrote the last chapter, so I'm human, & I forget things. Alright? Good. **

And then Zach came back and said sorry. And everything was happily ever after! The End.

**Haha, just kidding! I would never in a million years end my stories like that. But first...I'd like to thank all my reviewers who pushed me forward with encouragment(Bold = Reviewer, **Normal = Anonymous Reviewer):

**darkrose101**

alyson101

**NegligibleNaina**

**samcheese1**

**clarinetto14**

**cocky-pocky-strawberry-love**

**skyblue221**

**GallagherGirl459**

**.ninja**

Partygurl97

**xJETx**

gallagher and winx10152

**zachslittleprincess**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**

**Zammielover**

**Now enjoy (:**

The sun was gradually setting and it was getting colder outside. I'd have to eventually face my fears, not matter who minor they were, so I took a deep breath and walked back into the school. Surprisingly, not many people had left and me being the devious little chameleon I am, I spied. _Where could Zach possibly be?_ Then, I spotted Macey and she waved me over.

"Hey Cam. You're okay, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about me. Where's Zach?"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed her finger at a crowd. "Over there. What're you gonna do?"

"Well I'm just gonna be watching…I guess," I admitted. She nodded, approving, so I walked over to the crowd to see what the commotion was all about. There was a girl and Zach, and several other couples gliding to a slow dance. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes, closed. I swear, I wanted to rip that girls hair out and painfully pour boiling water into her eyes. But I have no idea how I resisted…Maybe because I was a spy? So all I did was cross my arms across my chest, lean on the nearest table, and look hard at the two people I was now disgusted with. Eventually, the dance came to an end. I had somehow gotten into the position of sitting on a chair, my eyes feeling slightly droopy. I hit a realization and looked around quickly. Zach wasn't in sight. And neither was his slut. There weren't too many people surrounding me, so I jumped up, bumping into a hard stone wall. I turned around.

"Macey?"

"Cammie, you were this close to completely falling asleep," she held her thumb and index finger one inch apart.

"Can we go home,_ please_?" I begged her.

"Sure thing. Oh and Zach told me to give you something."

I was more awake now. "Well?"

"Here."

I opened the evapopaper and there was a note scribbled, saying:

_Cam, I saw you watching us. I'm sorry. I was angry. See you soon._

_-Z_

I looked up at Macey. "Okay, let's get going."

A text message from Liz popped onto the screen.

_Zach misses you, Cam._

Yeah, right. After dancing with another psycho slut, he expected me to act like nothing? PSSSSH. I was a spy, and he wasn't gonna get away with it that easily. I replied back to Liz.

**Whatever.**

And then I saw another text that I had gotten earlier from Zach. It was the one I ignored.

_Yeah, bye._

Macey snatched the phone from me and read through our conversation, dissecting every part.

"Cam…I think he's being sincere. I know you love him, just admit it," she glared at me.

"Well…I'm still scared to say it. I don't want to get hurt."

"But he already said he loves you?"

"That's true, but…"

"But?" Macey prompted. When I didn't answer, she gave me a threatening look and began, "If you don't tell him…I'll just let Bex handle this."

"NO!" My eyes widened and I gave in. See? That's the kind of friends I have. Evil, blackmailing ones.

We soon after arrived at Gallagher. I started for my room when Bex – or so I thought – grabbed my arm.

"Okay, let go! We've had this discussion and I told you I would tell Zach!" I spazzed, annoyed.

"Tell me what?" Whoever grabbed my arm said. OH. MY. GOD. It was Zach.

"Uh, nothing?" I squeaked, after turning around.

"C'mon Cam, just tell me the truth."

I shook my head, not being able to speak due to his close proximity. When his gaze got more intense, trying to pound the truth out of me, I cunningly tried to slide away from him.

"Not so fast, Gallagher girl," he spoke, pinning my shoulders to the wall, right next to the door that led to my dorm. Both his palms were on the opposite sides of my face, and he kept leaning closer.

"Zach, I'm warning you," I tried to sound assertive, but I doubt it worked, especially if what I had said made him chuckle.

"Tell me, sweetheart."

"No," I put my hands on his chest and tried to shove him but he wouldn't budge. I sighed, exasperated. His face was coming closer now. Aiming to be quick and agile, I turned my head to the side, but he just nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

"So what was so secretive between Macey and you that I can't hear?" he said, cuddling. Then, he removed his hands from the wall and wrapped it around my waist, with his head still on me.

"Zach! Please let go," I pouted. He looked at my face, finally let go, and took a step back. I gulped a handful of air, relieved for freedom.

"Now, may I please hear it?"

I groaned. "Zach…I love you…"

His eyes gleamed and I felt like a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

"Sorry?" What was the 'sorry' for? The girl? Did he not love me either? I was confused.

"For dancing with the other girl when I gave _you_ my heart."

"I'm sorry too. For not being able to say it back right away," I mumbled.

"Gallagher girl, I shouldn't have expected you to say it right away. There would be no meaning to it, unless you said it when you were ready."

We didn't say anything for a while, and the silence was making me uncomfortable. I shifted the weight from my right to my left foot.

"Well um…It's getting late, so I better go in," I whispered, looking down.

"Wait!" Zach said, loudly, right after I turned to turn the doorknob. Before I got get a chance to glance back at him, he grabbed me by the waist and gave me a long kiss. I responded, but then I fell backwards. Bex had opened the door, while we were making out against it.

"Huh. So that's what took you so long," Bex put her hands on her hips and stared down at us. Zach had fallen on top of me and I was trying to squirm out from underneath him. He got up and gave me his hand. Grabbing it, I jumped up, blushing.

"Uh…" was my intelligent reply.

"Wow, Cam. You must've been busy," Liz gave us a glance and turned back to her computer, hacking I bet.

"Look, I was just saying bye to Gallagher girl," Zach defended me, raising his hands in surrender.

"Whatever. Cam, get inside and go to bed. Zach, you need to leave before I hurt you. We all need our beauty sleep, you know," Macey grumbled from somewhere underneath her covers on the other side of her room.

"Well then. That was rude, but anyways…Goodnight, Gallagher girl. I love you," Zach pecked me on the lips and gave me a tight hug.

Surprisingly, I could still talk while having my lungs squished. "Bye Zach. I love you too."

And he walked out, closing the door. At the end of the day, it would always be Zach and Cammie. Forever.

**A/N: You know what I noticed? This is a HALLOWEEN ONE SHOT. How long ago was that? OMG, 4 MONTHS. I'm lame... And so yeah, I'm sorry this took so freaking long. I don't really have an excuse this time. For Valentine's day, I felt like I had a candy addiction. All my friends and I gave each other candy, since I broke up with my ex like during the last week in January. Yeah, a week after my birthday. HE SUCKS. But now, I'm a wild, single lady! LOL JK. Oh & I FINALLY got my iHome on Thursday! So what did you guys do for Valentine's day? Anything cool happened in your lives? R&R! **

**~Allie Goode.**


End file.
